Sincero, como poucos
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Depois de muitos anos, um dos Weasley mais velhos visita seu irmão e pensa na vida dele, e dos outros HR, DG


Disclaimer: A música pertence ao Simple Red,os versos estão fora de ordem, os personagens são da JKRowling...

_Sincero como poucos_

Assim que entrei na casa, vi Rony novamente. Faziam alguns anos que eu não o via – desde seu casamento, na verdade. Lá estava ele, de pé, sorrindo feito bobo. Haviam olheiras sob seus olhos mas isso era de se esperar. Fora isso, nada tinha mudado, fossem suas sardas ou seus cabelos vermelhos como o de qualquer Weasley. Nem sua expressão de felicidade extrema e completa.

Talvez eu também fosse assim quando era recém casado. Claro que quatro anos não são algo tão recente, no entanto, estava muito longe de ser uma eternidade. Talvez eu tivesse a mesma expressão animada. Espero que tenha sido assim.

Rony abriu os braços e nos abraçamos longamente.

- Há quanto tempo... Carlinhos.

_You've got that look again   
Você está com aquela aparência novamente,   
The one I hoped I had when I was a lad   
Aquela que eu espero que tivesse quando eu era um rapaz.   
Your face is just beaming   
Seu rosto está simplesmente luminoso,   
Your smile got me boasting,   
Seu sorriso me deixa orgulhoso,   
my pulse roller-coastering   
minha pulsação como uma montanha-russa._

Subimos as escadas, indo encontra-la no quarto aonde ela brincava com o bebê. Era um menino, com cabelos iguais aos dela e os olhos azuis que só Rony tinha entre todos nós. Quando ergueu seus olhos, desviando-os da criança para mim, deixou soltar uma exclamação de surpresa:

- Carlinhos!

Então me abraçou e Rony, que sabia muito bem o quanto éramos capazes de falar quando estávamos juntos, resolveu nos deixar a sós. Antes de sair, ele se debruçou sobre ela a beijando por alguns segundos, depois beijou a cabeça da criança, me sorriu e saiu. Troquei um olhar com ela, vendo certa alegria pela minha presença em seus olhos castanhos, que tinham enormes olheiras arroxeadas. Seus cabelos estavam desalinhados e fofos como sempre foram, mas ainda assim, linda. A maternidade tinha dado mais suavidade aos seus traços, mais delicadeza. Mesmo seu tom de voz mandão se suavizara quando ela tornou a falar comigo.

- Então Carlinhos, o que tem feito? - fez uma pequena pausa considerando. - A última vez que te vi, você ainda estava casado.

_In many ways your baby's controlling   
De muitas formas seu bebê está controlando,   
When you haven't laid down for days   
_Enquanto que você não repousou durante dias.   
_For the poor no time to be thinking_   
Para os pobres não há tempo para ficar pensando,   
_They're too busy finding ways_   
Eles estão ocupados demais encontrando os caminhos

Tinha cerca de um ano que eu tinha me separado da minha mulher, pouco depois que ela saíra de licença maternidade. Antes disso, Hermione pertencia ao seu grupo de batalhas na guerra. Mas como ela engravidara, eu fizera questão de pedir à Ordem de Fênix seu afastamento. Jamais botaria a vida de um sobrinho meu em risco, assim como a de minhas próprias crianças. 

- Ainda com o mesmo grupo. Quero dizer, novos jovens entram todo o tempo para nossas forças de batalha, mas essencialmente somos os mesmos.

- Eu queria voltar a lutar. - ela falou triste.

- Pense no pequeno John. - ele disse mexendo na cabeça da criança. - Na verdade, é a primeira vez que eu vejo teu filho.

- Você não via seu irmão há quatro anos. - ela respondeu.

- Te ver, era simples, estávamos perto. Você tem esse dom, de aparatar uma distância absurda, como daqui pra Albânia. Eu não o tenho, não tinha como vir aqui, nem Rony, tenho certeza de que ele estava ocupado lutando aqui.

- Sim, ele estava. - ela falou calmamente.

Assim nós continuávamos conversando, e mesmo nós tendo perdido muita coisa para derrotar finalmente Você-sabe-quem, ela demonstrava confiança de que nós capturaríamos os últimos comensais, apesar dessa ser a coisa mais arriscada após a derrota do Lord. Ela tinha esperanças, apesar de jamais tê-las tido antes, esperanças de que o mundo seria um lugar melhor para ela, para Rony, para seus filhos e os meus também.

_Her faith is amazing_   
A confiança dela é surpreendente,   
_The pain that she goes through_   
A dor pela qual ela passa,   
_contained in the hope for you_   
contida na esperança por você   
_Your whole world has changed_   
Seu mundo todo mudou,   
_The years spent before seem_   
Os anos passados parecem   
_more cloudy than blue_   
mais nebulosos que tristes.

O que eu achava mais incrível sobre Hermione era como ela era apaixonada por Rony. Não havia nada mais surpreendente como a força daquele sentimento, a força da chama que brilhava em seus olhos que jamais mudara desde a segunda vez que a vi. Não era difícil compreender que nada era tão importante para ela quanto aquela felicidade que eles compartilhavam, nada era mais essencial, não havia nada nem ninguém em que ela tivesse mais fé que meu irmão. 

- Hermione! - eu falei de repente. - Você ama meu irmão?

- Claro que sim. - ela falou, em parte surpresa pela pergunta. - Porque a pergunta?

- Porque eu acho isso lindo. - respondi, surpreso com minha pergunta e também com a minha resposta.

Ela olhou pra mim e compreendeu melhor que eu mesmo naquele instante. Eu queria ter tido aquela mesma chance, aquele mesmo amor absolutamente correto, intenso e verdadeiro que eles dois tinham. A verdade era que eu desejava aquilo mais do que a qualquer bem material.

- Você vai encontrar o que quer, Carlinhos, eu tenho certeza. - ela falou com simplicidade, despida de seu ar de sabe-tudo habitual.

- Eu espero que sim.

- De qualquer forma, pode ser que você já tenha encontrado, mas não tenha notado... Não é fácil, tem que se lutar para manter o que se tem.

Ri com vontade. Não esperava que fosse simples, manter aquele casamento entre dois gênios fortes, mas ela não compreendia minha história. Julianne, minha ex-mulher, jamais fora o amor da minha vida. Nunca meus olhos brilhavam daquela maneira como os dela brilhavam por Rony, nem jamais eu tivera nela a fé e a confiança que eles tinham um no outro... Era uma amiga e uma companheira fantástica, mas não era a mulher que me fora destinada.

- Não ria! - ela falou sorrindo. - Estava apenas tentando...

- Claro, eu entendi... - falei sorrindo pra ela também. - Ela é linda, é perfeita, é a mãe dos meus filhos... Mas jamais foi a minha mulher.

- Ela é tudo isso, mas você não se dispõe a tentar.

- Eu tentei. - falei a ela então. - Tentei muito, mas você sabe muito bem quando não é.

Hermione acenou a cabeça para mim. Ela era tudo que eu pedira a Deus para mim e para meus irmãos. Se cada um de nós tivesse uma mulher como essa, um amor como esse, seríamos todos imensamente felizes. Percy tinha achado a sua, Penélope. Rony encontrara Hermione, que era a mulher que eu mais admirei na minha vida. E Guilherme, encontrara uma francesinha em suas andanças pelos Gringotes, que aparentemente já mexera com Rony quando mais novo, embora eu jamais recordasse o nome da tal garota. 

Ah, claro, havia Gina. Ela estava noiva, a minha pequenina já estava noiva. Embora mamãe sempre tenha desejado que ela e Harry se acertassem, não acontecera. Gina não era mulher pra ele, e Harry, já não era o tipo de homem que ela desejava. Tudo que mamãe não queria, acontecera, ela tinha escolhido um Malfoy. Claro que deu muita confusão, e Rony quase matou o tal rapaz, mas era tudo muito bem aceito, depois que Lúcio Malfoy morrera. Cada um de nós tinha seguido um caminho, mas eu não acreditava ter encontrado o certo.

Eu queria sentir o que eles sentiam, ser capaz de fazer tudo pelo outro, como eles faziam. Era a coisa mais bela e pura que eu já vira.

_You know I'd do almost anything you want_   
Você sabe que eu faria quase tudo que você quisesse.   
_Hey, I try to give you everything you need_   
Ei, eu tento te dar tudo que você precisa,   
_I can see that it gets to you_   
Eu posso perceber que isso mexe com você   
_I don't believe in many things_   
Eu não acredito em muitas coisas,   
_But in you I do_   
Mas em você, eu acredito.   
  


Certo, Fred e Jorge também estavam sozinhos, no entanto, eu sabia que mesmo com a guerra, ainda não havia neles espaço para este tipo de responsabilidade. Ser marido naqueles tempos era muito difícil, mas ser pai, eu sabia o quanto era bem mais difícil. Tinha duas filhas, uma menininha de três aninhos, Brenda. Seu nome significava a chama de esperança que aquele período fora, quando a guerra se acalmara um pouco e a vitória parecia próxima... A outra, era Susie, e tinha nascido pouco antes do fim meu do casamento.

- Hermione... Alguma coisa falta a vocês? - perguntei.

- Paz. - ela falou, seu sorriso sumindo. - Faz muita falta... Não há nenhuma casa estável sem um mínimo de paz.

- Sabe o que me falta?

- O quê? - ela perguntou olhando dentro dos meus olhos.

- Fé. Fé nos seres humanos. Eu não acredito mais neles, nem na bondade deles...

- Esse tipo de pensamento é uma bela queda para o lado das trevas.

- Não... Eu tenho fé em Harry, e em Dumbledore, mas eu vejo tanta maldade, que fica difícil crer em pessoas comuns, que eu não conheço...

- Você não acreditava em mim, no princípio?

- É diferente. Te conheci na casa dos meus pais. Mas acho que mesmo que jamais tivesse te visto, mesmo que não fosse amiga de Harry Potter, nem de Rony, eu teria fé em você. Você não sabe o quanto te admiro.

- Não sei mesmo. Não sei o que há de tão... forte em mim.

- Você por si só é uma fortaleza. Mas além disso, admiro seu amor pelo meu irmão... A maneira como os olhares e os gestos o demonstram... A maneira como vocês sorriem um para o outro... E a amizade que transparece em cada momento só de vocês.

Por algum tempo, nós ficamos em silêncio observando o pequeno John dormindo sobre a cama dos pais.

- Hermione, eu tenho que ir. - falei. - Mas, eu quero te pedir uma coisa.

- Fale, Carlinhos. - sua voz saiu suave, mas mais grave que o normal.

- Não perca isso que você tem pelo Rony e ele por você. Cuide disso.

- Cuide-se, garoto. - ela falou dando um tapa no meu braço.

Beijei a testa dela, e desaparatei ao vê-la sorrir.

_And I_   
E eu,   
_I know I'd do almost anything you want_   
Eu sei que faria quase qualquer coisa que você queira.   
_Hey I_   
Ei, eu   
_Try to give you everything you need_   
Tento te dar tudo que você precisa.   
_I'll see that it gets to you_   
Eu perceberei que isso mexerá com você   
_I don't believe in many things_   
Eu não acredito em muitas coisas,

_But in you I do_   
Mas em você, eu acredito.

O ruivo foi embora, mas permaneceu dentro dela, com uma força inexplicável, as palavras dele. Jamais tinha pensado na maneira como ela se sentia por Rony. Ah, sim, ela o amava, mas isso não era algo sobre o qual ela precisasse pensar a analisar há muitos anos. Afinal, era como saber que precisava respirar, instintivo, que só vinha a tona como necessário quando faltava. 

Será que ela estava sendo uma boa esposa? Será que tinha se dedicado o suficiente, será que tinha o mimado, como uma boa mulher faria, sem exageros, apenas como forma de carinho? Não, ela não era do tipo que mimava por carinho. Mas será que sabia demonstrar seu afeto por gestos e não só por palavras?

Rony andava afastado, nos últimos dias. Seria sinal de que ela tinha o perdido? As dúvidas embaralhavam a sua mente. E apenas uma coisa poderia ajuda-la a se entender. O papel.

Por muitos anos o papel fora sua melhor amiga e confidente. E mesmo em Hogwarts demoraram quase três anos para que ela se aproximasse de alguma menina, e mesmo assim fora Gina, que sempre fora a garota mais próxima da sua realidade.

_Any way the four winds that blow_   
Qualquer que seja a direção que os quatro ventos que sopram   
_They gonna send me sailing home to you_   
Vão me enviar navegando para casa, para você,   
_Or I'll fly with the force of a rainbow_   
Ou eu voarei com a força de um arco-íris.   
_The dream of gold will be waiting in your eyes_   
O sonho dourado estará esperando em seus olhos   
  


- Podemos conversar? - perguntou seu marido suavemente enquanto ela trocava a fralda do menino para dormir.

- Algo de especial? - ela perguntou.

- Acho que sim. Estou te esperando lá no quarto.

Ela pôs o menino para dormir e foi conversar com ele, meio intrigada pelo chamado. Ele iria embora? Ah, não... Não podia ser isso. Ele iria perguntar a ela porque não se esforçava para agradá-lo quando ele a cobria de atenção? Ela não estava preparada para estes questionamentos...

- Rony? - ela perguntou, com um traço de insegurança na voz. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Digamos que sim.

- O que foi?

- Eu estava organizando os papéis sobre a escrivaninha quando encontrei... Seu diário. Eu sempre soube que você escrevia nele, mas depois que John nasceu, e você anotou todo o tipo de informações sobre ele, eu nunca mais vi você escrever. No entanto, eu encontrei uma folha cheia de dúvidas. Dúvidas sobre nós. E achei que tinha coisas a te dizer.

Hermione quis interromper, mas não conseguiu, sua voz parecia presa no fundo de sua garganta, e ela não conseguia achar o que dizer, por tanto, continuou o olhando.  
 - Eu jamais tive dúvidas que você era a mulher que eu queria pra mim. Assim, da maneira que você é. Assim, me tratando da maneira que você me trata. Eu te conhecia o suficiente pra saber que seria sempre assim. E eu passei a te amar já sendo assim. E te amei, e te amo, da maneira que você quer. Não que eu nunca tenha querido algo diferente. Você sabe, por todas as nossas brigas quando éramos mais novos, por todas as idas e voltas, que eu me perguntava se não devia tomar outro rumo. Mas você também deveria saber, que não importa o que eu faça, não vai ter outra Hermione Granger, nem ninguém que cause em mim o impacto que você causa, nem que eu vá amar da forma que te amo. Mesmo que eu fosse embora, no final eu voltaria, porque todos os meus caminhos levam pra você.

  
_Hey I_   
Ei, eu   
_You know I'd do almost anything you want_   
Você sabe que eu faria quase tudo que você quisesse.   
_Everyday I_   
Todos os dias eu   
_Try to give you everything you need_   
Tento te dar tudo que você precisa,   
_I'll always be there for you_   
Eu sempre estarei lá por você   
_I don't believe in so many things_   
Eu não acredito em tantas coisas,   
_But in you_   
Mas em você   
_I don't believe in so many things_   
Eu não acredito em tantas coisas,   
_But in you_   
Mas em você   
_I don't believe in so many things_   
Eu não acredito em tantas coisas,   
_But you_  
Mas em você   
_I do_  
Eu acredito

Ela ficou muito quieta por um momento, e então o abraçou apertado. Era uma sabe-tudo, mas não sabia se expressar daquela forma clara e simples. Não sabia dizer aquele mesmo "eu te amo". E sabia que no fundo, ela não precisava. Rony sabia tão bem quanto ela que tudo que ele dissera, ela sentia. Sempre fora assim no passado, era assim agora, e seria assim no futuro. 

- Eu sou sua e serei sua para sempre. - ela falou, e foi a procura dos seus lábios.

- Assim seja. - ele respondeu antes de a beijar.

FIM

N/a: Ao Rodrigo... Por ter se esforçado para se expressar e me deixar sem palavras e a Yellowred, por gostar tanto de fics tristes... Embora ela tenha um final feliz... ^^... E, claro, porque é a única doida como eu de por D/G no meio de uma song H/R no ponto de vista do Carlinhos... Risos.


End file.
